<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lazy by mirkomilk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26393269">Lazy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirkomilk/pseuds/mirkomilk'>mirkomilk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Belphegor Is a Father, End of Times, F/F, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Healthy lesbian relationship, Lesbian Character, MC Has A Mental Illness, MC Is a Bad Mom, Reader Is His Daughter, Reader Is a Cambion, Reader is a lesbian, She gets a girlfriend, kind of</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:07:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>693</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26393269</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirkomilk/pseuds/mirkomilk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Being the daughter of the Avatar of Sloth kind of sucked sometimes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) &amp; Reader, Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) &amp; Reader, Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) &amp; Reader, Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) &amp; Reader, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) &amp; Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) &amp; Reader, Original Character(s)/Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) &amp; Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lazy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>   MC often wondered why she ever agreed to stay in the Devildom. She had given birth to her daughter, of course, but she easily could have just left with (Y/n) in tow if she wanted to. Maybe it was simply because she felt pity for Belphegor? That seemed about right. In fact, that had been her exact plan until Beelzebub had talked her out of it. She still wasn't sure if what she did was right, but there was no changing it now. She wasn't exactly sure she regretted not leaving, either. </p>
<p>     "You're both wrong, Mitsuri is obviously the best girl," (Y/n) says, paging through a manga she had in her hands. She had gotten a huge manga collection as a gift from Levi, the both of them were total weebs so MC wasn't completely surprised. Maaike, Mammon's daughter, rolled her eyes. "Shinobu is obviously superior, you're such a dweeb." (Y/n), who had been unhappily reading The Seven Deadly Sins (Levi persisted even though she hated the protagonist), shot a heated glare at her cousin. Leviathan himself, as an adult, was in the middle of the dispute. "You guys are terrible, YOU CAN'T JUST CHOOSE!" </p>
<p>     (Y/n) huffed, turning her attention to the other adults in the living room. The group in the room consisted of her, MC, Maaike, Leviathan, Lucifer and Beelzebub. The absence of her father wasn't anything new, he was probably somewhere napping. Not that she blamed him exactly. Being Belphegor's daughter kind of sucked sometimes because she was tired all of the time. She was better at managing her energy, though. </p>
<p>     By that, (Y/n) meant that she had an intake of a lot of sweet crap during the day and slept until eleven in the morning so she had enough energy to run around like she was supposed to. (Y/n) had never exactly been an energetic person, especially not when she was a little kid. When she was just a baby, she slept nonstop and MC had gotten so worried she almost had a heart attack. She was a Cambion, though, so (Y/n) was forced to stay inside the house of Lamentation most of her early childhood. </p>
<p>     She never minded, of course, but it caused problems as she was growing up and the order had come from Diavolo, something her father absolutely despised. </p>
<p>     Oh, and she had a huge devils trap on her back. </p>
<p>     Since MC had so many pacts, (Y/n)'s birth hadn't exactly been... normal, though, no one really expected it to. After being born, MC and Belphegor had noticed the large tattoo taking up most of (Y/n)'s back. All of the pact marks had created a devils trap that she quite literally had imbedded into her skin. </p>
<p>     (Y/n) absolutely hated the devils trap that she had on her back, and it wasn't easy to cover up. It reached past the lowest part of her neck, so the black mark of a crown could be seen whenever (Y/n) wasn't being careful. She usually wore sweaters and turtlenecks because of her mark, but it was terrible when she needed to wear something else. Since the devils trap was created through all of the pact marks, (Y/n) had control over all of her uncles, plus Diavolo and Barbatos. Whoever MC had made a pact with was who (Y/n) had control over. </p>
<p>     Yeah, she was kind of OP, but she never took advantage of her devils trap. It was more like she didn't know how, but hey, she was pretty chill so she didn't see the need to do something like that anyway. </p>
<p>     It was almost nap time, though, she needed to calm down a little. Getting up from her spot on the couch, (Y/n) started to walk towards the hallway which led to her to the bedroom. Walking around the corner with her large body pillow wrapped in her arms, (Y/n) jumps back slightly, clutching a hand to her chest as she comes face-to-face with her father. He must have just woken up because damn he looked grumpy. </p>
<p>     "(Y/n)... we need to talk." </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I just wanted to point some things out before I continue this book. First, THIS IS NOT INCEST. Second, the reader ends up getting a girlfriend eventually in the story. If you decide to send some offensive or insensitive comments because of this (example, 'BuT i'M nOt GaY'), I will block you! Anyways, any feedback is appreciated!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>